Felix (Golden Sun)
Summary Felix is the older brother of Jenna and a native of Vale. He was thought to have died many years ago when a catastrophe had struck Vale, but he was rescued by Saturos and Menardi. He is the protagonist of Golden Sun: Lost Age. Felix set off on another journey after the Golden Sun event, and nobody has seen him since. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Felix Origin: '''Golden Sun '''Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Venus Adept, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process, is likely even stronger thanks to the Golden Sun fragment) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Isaac) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Can lift boulders with his Psynergy) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various swords, axes, maces, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. Felix has traveled alongside Alex, Saturos, and Menardi ever since the Vale incident. He has quickly proven to be very tactical in battle as well as a skilled adventurer. He's also an excellent puzzle solver, trap planner, alchemist, and Psynergy Adept. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Venus= * Venus Psynergy: As a Venus Adept, Felix specializes in the manipulation of the earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Quake Sphere: Felix triggers an earthquake in his vicinity to deal earth-elemental damage to multiple foes at once. ** Wild Growth: Felix causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack his foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Avalanche: Felix triggers a massive avalanche to bury his foes in rock. ** Nettle: Felix causes massive briars to erupt from the ground to impale his foes. ** Stone Spire: Felix drops huge stalactites unto his foes. ** Grand Gaia: Felix causes the earth itself to open up and unleash its might upon his foes. ** Punji Strike: Felix causes huge spears of sharpened bamboo to impale his foes from below. ** Thorny Grave: Felix summons a wave of loathsome fiends to attack his foes. ** Helm Splitter: Felix attacks his target's head with Psyenergy, potentially paralyzing them. ** Skull Splitter: Felix attacks his target's head with even more potent Psyenergy, potentially killing them outright. ** Odyssey: Felix manifests a colossal sword out of Psyenergy and plunges it into his foe to deal massive damage. ** Potent Cure: Felix greatly heals himself or an ally. ** Revive: Felix raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Felix summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Felix curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Felix summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Annihilation: An attack that instantly kills the foe, and if it fails to do so, still afflicts massive damage. |-|Mars= * Mars Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Felix is able to use Mars Psynergy, granting him control over fire, heat, and lava, and strength. ** Planet Diver: Felix leaps into the sky and lunges onto the foe, resulting in an exploding impact. ** Planetary: Felix strike a foe with a dragon made of heavenly fire. ** Debilitate: Felix halves several opponents' durability. ** Supernova: Felix attacks the opponent with a massive explosion. ** Fiery Blast: Felix attacks the opponents with an explosive blast. ** Carpet Bomb: Felix attacks the opponent with a barrage of bombs. ** Protector: Felix boosts the durability of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Magma Storm: Felix triggers an eruption to happen under the opponent, attacking with the volcano's might. ** Epicenter: Felix attacks the opponent with a Dragon Cloud. It causes a fiery explosion that knocks the opponent back. |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Felix is able to use Jupiter Psynergy, granting him control over air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude/Mist: Felix summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target him. ** High Impact/Angel Spear: Felix boosts the attack potency of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Resist/Magic Shield: Felix boosts the durability of him and his allies by a large amount. ** Astral Blast: Felix attacks the opponent with a celestial force. ** Thunder Mine: Felix attacks the opponent with a ball of lightning. ** Enfeeble: Felix lowers the durability of his opponents by a large amount. ** Drain: Felix drains the life force of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Psy Drain: Felix drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Blue Bolt: Felix attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Felix seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Hurricane: Felix attacks the opponent with a hurricane, using the wind's might. ** Thunderhead: Felix conjures a thunderstorm, attacking the opponent with the storm's fury. ** Death Leap: Felix conjures a strange and powerful fan to attack the opponent with. ** Shuriken: Felix throws several giant shuriken at the opponents. |-|Mercury= * Mercury Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Felix is able to use Mercury Psynergy, granting him control over water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Felix uses his faith to greatly heal himself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Felix makes a wish that greatly heals his entire party. ** Break: Felix eliminates the status boosts of his opponent. ** Cutting Edge: Felix attacks the opponent with a shockwave. ** Plume Edge: Felix attacks the opponent with a geyser eruption, and then slashes them down. ** Cure Poison: Felix rids him or his ally of poison. ** Restore: Felix can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Froth Spiral: Felix attacks the opponents with a vortex of bubbles. ** Avoid: Felix becomes harder to detect. |-|Job-Based Skills= * Acrobat: A class with unique abilities that Felix can access using the Mysterious Card. ** Baffle Card: Felix casts an illusion on the opponent. ** Sword Card: Felix halves the opponent's attack potency. ** Flame Card: Felix deals fire damage to the opponent. ** Sleep Card: Felix causes the opponent to fall asleep. ** Thunder Card: Felix causes lightning damage to the opponent. ** Death Card: Felix causes the opponent to instantly die. ** Bramble Card: Felix purges the opponent in briars. ** Frost Card: Felix shoots a missile at the opponent, dealing ice damage. ** Fiery Juggle: Felix tosses a large array of balls of flame at the opponents. ** Sabre Dance: Felix attacks his foe with a summoned array of dancing swords. ** Fire Breath: Felix breathes fire on the opponent. ** Backstab: Felix stealthly attacks the foe from behind, resulting in instant death, and massive damage if it fails to instantly kill. * Beast Lord: A class that can call on the help of beasts that Felix can access using the Trainer's Whip. ** Troll: Felix summons a Troll to fight. ** Weird Nymph: Felix summons a Weird Nymph who's primary use is to heal, but can fight, seeing as other Weird Nymphs in the game can. ** Macetail: Felix summons a giant, fire breathing lizard to fight. ** Estre Wood: Felix summons an ancient tree who's primary use is to heal all of the party, but can fight, seeing as other Estre Woods in the game can. ** Minotaur: Felix summons a Minotaur to fight. ** Succubus: Felix summons a Succubus who's primary use is to heal all of the part, but can fight, seeing as other Sucubbi in the game can. ** Phoenix: Felix summons a Phoenix who's primary use is to revive an ally, but can fight, seeing as other Phoenixes in the game can. ** Fire Dragon: Felix summons a Fire Dragon to fight. ** Manticore: Felix summons a Manticore who's primary use is to greatly heal the entire party, but can fight, seeing as other Manticores in the game can fight. ** Ghost Soldier: Felix summons a Ghost Soldier to fight. * Necromage: A class that can summon the undead and fight with the power of the abyss, Felix can access it using the Tomegathericon. ** Poison Flow: Felix emanates a wave of poison towards the foe. ** Dire Inferno: Felix attacks with hellfire, calling forth the flames of the pit. ** Fear Puppet: Felix calls forth spirits to intrude the foe, inducing a paralyzing terror into them. ** Call Zombie: Felix summons a Zombie to fight. ** Call Demon: Felix summons a Red Demon to fight. ** Call Dullahan: Felix summons a Dullahan to fight. |-|Djinn= * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to his user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores Psynergy of the whole party. ** Flash: Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. ** Rime: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= * Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. * Meteor: A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. * Thor: The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. * Boreas: The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. * Haures: A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. * Eclipse: A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilises the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off a electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Golden Sun Category:Axe Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Element Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Death Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Necromancers Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 4